


Sly Dog

by Enchanted_Jae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Sirius Black Fest 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchanted_Jae/pseuds/Enchanted_Jae
Summary: Sirius is in the midst of the most boring party ever until an adorable werewolf arrives.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68
Collections: Sirius Black Fest 2020





	Sly Dog

Sirius had a song stuck in his head, and it wasn't the one playing at the Halloween party. While everyone else danced to the retro tune called Monster Mash, the refrain running through Sirius' mind was _This dance is gonna be a drag_. 

He hadn't wanted to come in the first place, but his friend had talked him into it. James was sweet on Miss Lily Evans, which is why he'd finagled Sirius into accompanying him to the party this evening. Sirius was afraid that James had conspired to set him up with Lily's pony-faced sister, Posey or Petunia or something. He had danced with the girl twice, but frankly, he'd rather dance with some of the blokes. James knew very well that Sirius was bent; he had no business trying to win Lily's approval by finding her sister a date. 

Bad enough Sirius had been coerced into attending, but James had also insisted he wear a costume. Sirius hated fancy dress. He'd settled for painting the end of his nose black and declaring he was a dog. It seemed reasonable, considering how often his best mate referred to him as a dog. James had rolled his eyes, as he was wont to do when it came to Sirius' shenanigans, but he hadn't quibbled over it.

Sirius began edging towards the door. If he was lucky, he could make his escape with James being none the wiser. Sirius planned to wheel his motorbike down the street before starting it, which should give him a reasonable head start. James could find his own way home, the besotted traitor. 

So intent was he on getting out unseen that Sirius accidentally bumped into someone who was just coming in. 

"Excuse me," he muttered at the same time the newcomer mumbled, "Sorry."

Sirius did a double-take when he saw the bloke. His head was lowered, denying Sirius a good look at his face, but Sirius liked what he could see. Soft, sandy-colored hair tumbled over the boy's brow. His shoulders were hunched within a jumper that was far too large for his slight frame. His jeans, however, fit him just right, and Sirius found himself hoping for a glimpse of the guy's arse. 

This party was beginning to look up.

Sirius fell back on humor to loosen the other boy up. "You'll have to forgive me. I'm terrifically clumsy at the best of times."

The bloke raised his head and offered Sirius a shy smile. 

Sirius felt like he'd been punched in the gut. He found himself staring into big brown eyes, like a cocker spaniel's. It seemed fitting, considering the bloke was dressed as a canine of some sort--wolf or maybe a werewolf. He had fake ears attached to his head, his nose was painted brown, and if he was wearing a tail, Sirius feared he'd orgasm on the spot. 

Sirius blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "What's a nice wolf like you doing in a place like this?"

The wolf's smile grew, along with Sirius' dick. If he couldn't convince this wank fantasy to skive off for a howling good time, Sirius would surely die of blue balls. 

"My friend, Peter, invited me," the bloke said in response to the flirtatious question.

"Peter Pettigrew?" asked Sirius, his eyebrows rising. "He's a friend of mine, too, and I can't believe he's never introduced us before." Sirius was going to kill Peter. He was here somewhere, dressed as a rat, which was quite appropriate. 

"Crowded parties aren't really my cup of tea," said Wolfie, ducking his head again. 

"They aren't mine, either," said Sirius. He boldly wrapped one hand around the bloke's upper arm and steered him back towards the door. "How would you like to go for a ride on my motorbike?"

Sirius strode outside, hauling Wolfie in his wake.

"Wait!" exclaimed the cutie. "I don't even know your name."

"It's Sirius."

"How serious?"

The question caused Sirius to laugh. "No, my name is Sirius. S-I-R-I-U-S."

"Oh. Peter warned me about you."

"He did?!" exclaimed Sirius. He turned to look back at the Evans' house, hoping for a glimpse of Peter so he could incinerate him with a glare. "I'll wring that rat's neck."

Wolfie laughed, and the rich sound sent another stab of desire straight to Sirius' groin. "Lucky for you, I don't put much stock in what Peter says. My name is Remus, by the way."

"It's a pleasure, Remus," Sirius nearly purred. "My motorbike is parked across the street. Shall we?"

"Why not?" Remus responded with another of his killer smiles. He joined Sirius is strolling across the street, only to halt in the middle. '"I don't have a helmet."

"No problem, mate," said Sirius. "You can use mine." He opened the storage compartment in the motorbike and withdrew a plain black helmet. 

"I don't have a coat, either."

"I'll be in front, blocking the wind," Sirius told him. _Besides, if you're cold, you'll snuggle up to me._ Sirius didn't wait for a response before he swung a leg over his motorbike to straddle it. He planted his feet on the ground and used his heel to return the kickstand to its upright position. 

Sirius looked at Remus and grinned. "Ready to ride?"

Remus removed his costume ears and jammed the helmet on his head. He swung his own leg over the bike and settled into position behind Sirius. Remus placed his hands tentatively at Sirius' waist.

Sirius kick started his motorbike, twisting the throttle to gun the engine. "Hold on tight," he instructed, raising his voice to be heard over the bike's throaty growl. Sirius sent the bike into motion with a deliberate lurch. He smirked to himself when Remus wrapped his arms around him more securely. 

Sirius opened the throttle wider and they sped off down the street. In moments, Remus was snugged up tight to Sirius' back, clinging to him like a limpet. Sirius grinned in glee. He was enjoying the wind in his hair, the powerful machine he was in command of, and the adorable bloke hanging on to him as they navigated the city streets. 

Sirius kept going until they reached a small park. He slowed his motorbike and coasted it to a halt next to a stand of willow trees. Sirius put the kickstand down and dismounted, raking a careless hand through his tousled hair.

Remus clambered off the motorbike with less grace, but he managed not to fall down. He removed Sirius' helmet, leaving his hair even more mussed than Sirius' was. He still looked utterly adorable. 

Sirius leaned in to claim a kiss, reckoning he could always blame it on Remus later. After all, if he wasn't so darned cute...

Shockingly, Remus didn't pull away. He tilted his head, fitting their mouths together more firmly, and grasped the lapels of Sirius' leather jacket to keep him in place. Sirius had no intention of going anywhere. In fact, he never wanted to stop kissing his adorable wolfie. 

Remus broke the kiss first. He drew his head back and dragged in a ragged breath. "Damn," he murmured. "Peter said you had a mouth on you, but I didn't think he meant it in quite that way."

"For your information, I have never snogged Peter," Sirius insisted. "I don't believe either of us would enjoy it."

Remus chuckled lightly, leaning in to nibble at the lobe of Sirius' ear. 

"Let's...mm...let's go back to my flat," Sirius managed. His hands settled at Remus' waist and began inching lower. 

"There's just one problem with that," Remus said between the light nips he was stringing along Sirius' jawline.

"What's that?"

"My personal rules for dating," Remus replied. "No shagging on a first date."

"The ride here was our first date," Sirius improvised quickly. "Going back to mine will be our second."

Remus pulled back once more, but instead of appearing annoyed, his eyes were dancing with mischief and delight. "I see you've got it all worked out," he teased. "You sly dog."


End file.
